


A Little White Light (In A Sea Gone Black)

by Kapua



Series: Just the Beating of Hearts (Flash Challenge) [22]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: F/F, Pirate AU, Yennaia Flash Fiction Challenge (The Witcher), mage!yennefer, pirate!tissaia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26032201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kapua/pseuds/Kapua
Summary: Yenneferknewit was a bad idea to sign on as a protection mage for this voyage; nobody ever hires a mage unless they're expecting to be attacked. But the money was good, and she'd needed the work, so here she is: being attacked by pirates in the middle of the night with no help in sight.And when she spots the stunning pirate captain...well, suffice to say this is going to be an interesting night.
Relationships: Tissaia de Vries/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Series: Just the Beating of Hearts (Flash Challenge) [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878580
Comments: 15
Kudos: 59





	A Little White Light (In A Sea Gone Black)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GayLlamaFromSpace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayLlamaFromSpace/gifts).



> GayLlamaFromSpace requested pirate!Tissaia, so here she is :)

Yennefer sits bolt upright in bed when she feels the ship lurch beneath her. There are shouts coming from above deck, and she growls under her breath as she throws on a dress. 

By the time she stumbles onto the deck, cannons are booming and there's a full-fledged battle taking place around her. A ship with black sails is pulled alongside of theirs, and there are pirates streaming over the railings. Crew members are dropping like flies around her, and Yen sends a few choice blasts of chaos at the swarming pirates to clear some space. She _knew_ it was a bad idea to sign on as a protection mage for this voyage; nobody ever hires a mage unless they're expecting to be attacked. But the money was good, and she'd needed the work, so here she is.

She scans the battle and assesses the options available to her. There are too many pirates to try to fight them all. Her best chance at salvaging the situation is to try to separate their ships so that they can try to escape. She spots the grappling hooks and the accompanying ropes running between the ships, and she raises her hand to sever the ropes.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." The words are murmured against her ear, somehow perfectly audible over the din of the battle, and Yennefer freezes as she feels the cold steel of a blade at her throat. She lowers her hand, and the press of the blade eases ever so slightly as the weapon's owner steps around to stand in front of her.

It's only years of practice that keeps Yennefer's jaw from dropping when she sees the pirate. She's _tiny_ , first of all, nearly a head shorter even with boots on. But second, and perhaps more interestingly, she's _stunning_. The moonlight casts shadows across sharp cheekbones and eyes that are the color of a stormy sea watch Yennefer curiously. The woman is wearing a dark tunic with black leather armor over the top, and Yennefer knows she's staring but she can't help it. She expects pirates to be unwashed burly men, not...gorgeous.

"Whatever cargo they're carrying must truly be worthwhile for them to go to the trouble of hiring a mage."

Yennefer gets distracted by the way the pirate's lips wrap around the words, and she has to shake herself to refocus. "Maybe I just felt like spending some time at sea," she says snarkily, fingers itching to cast a spell in spite of the sword at her throat.

"Unlikely." The pirate's lips curl into a faint smirk before she sighs. "It really would be something to see you in action, but I rather like my crew alive. I apologize in advance for the headache you're about to have."

Yennefer's eyes widen at the words _my crew_ as she realizes that this woman is the captain, but before she can say anything she hears steps coming up behind her. Something hard connects with her head, and everything goes black.

###

When she comes to, she opens her eyes and promptly shuts them again, the glow of candlelight sending daggers into her brain. Squinting and waiting for her bleary vision to clear, Yennefer pushes herself upright. 

She's on...a bed? In a cabin? Well that's unexpected. She'd thought they would throw her in the brig or some other equally unpleasant spot. Before she can decide what to do next, the door to the cabin swings open and the gorgeous pirate from earlier ducks inside. 

"Good, you're awake." She opens the desk drawer and rummages around before pulling out a flask and tossing it to Yennefer. "Drink some of this, it'll help your head."

Yennefer eyes the flask warily, and the pirate chuckles. It's a throaty sound that makes Yennefer throb in entirely inappropriate places given the fact that she's more or less a hostage right now, and she shoves the arousal down. The woman reaches over and takes the flask back, tipping back a few swallows before passing it back. "It's not poisoned, I swear."

"I don't know whether to trust the word of a pirate," Yen mutters. The woman just shrugs at her comment.

"If I wanted you dead, I could have killed you easily enough on the ship." And that's true, so Yen figures what the hell. Whiskey burns down her throat and she wipes her mouth as she finishes.

"Why didn't you? Kill me, I mean." 

The woman's face remains perfectly neutral, but Yennefer swears she can feel the air between them grow electric with some unnamed tension. She catches the barest flicker of the pirate's eyes down to her lips and fights to suppress her own smirk. _Interesting._

"I'm interested in bringing a mage into my crew." It's a very reasonable answer, but Yennefer feels quite confident now that it's only part of the story. She's not alone in this unspoken attraction, but she decides to drag this out just because she can.

"And what would a pirate ask of a mage?"

"Her name," the woman replies with a minute raise of her eyebrow. "And her loyalty."

The arch of the pirate's brow has Yennefer's stomach twisting pleasantly, and she lets a smile curl at the edges of her lips. "Yennefer Vengerberg, at your service. And may I inquire as to the name of the woman I would be swearing my loyalty to?"

"Tissaia de Vries." The name rolls off the woman's tongue, and Yennefer mouths it silently, committing it to memory. 

"And if I decline?"

"Then I'll be forced to abandon you overboard." The pirate's expression doesn't change, and Yennefer feels a little shiver of desire as she realizes that she doesn't doubt the woman would do it. She's always had a thing for beautiful, deadly people.

Her decision was made the second Tissaia extended the offer, but she pretends to consider the options before meeting the pirate's eyes and grinning.

"You've got yourself a mage."

**Author's Note:**

> Send me prompts and say hi in the comments or on tumblr @kapuahiwahiwa! <3


End file.
